Behind the Sneer
by scilover3
Summary: This is my collection of how the villains in Harry Potter are post Hogwarts. Basically, I explain why they decided to be dark in the first place. Please review in this story. Mostly cannon and all recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling. I own only some of the plot


**A/N: Hello! This fanfic is _mostly _Canon. Basically, this is how I imagine** **the villains in the wizarding universe's background story will be like. Anyway...enjoy this!** **The characters in this story are by J. K. Rowling. No OC characters.** **Also, Bellatrix is alive after the 2nd wizarding war in this.**

* * *

**Bellatrix Black**

The chamber was buzzing of chatter when the prisoner arrived, thus silencing the room. All eyes were on her as she was dragged and chained into the chair.

The woman's eyes wandered across the room landing on the minister. Looking at the the prisoner, the minister cringed as he analyzed her multiple scars and bruises. Clearing his throat, he vanished all his thoughts and pity (and sense of humanity in his opinion) away and rose up to start the trial.

"Good morning to all," he started. "We will now begin the trial of Mrs. Bellatrix LeStrange née Black."

A chorus of rustling of papers bounced across the room as the council members all flipped through the prisoner's files. Since she was already ensured to go to Azkaban (the trial was only for show), no lawyer stepped forward todefend her.

After a few minutes of pinpointing proof of why she should go the Azkaban, the minister once again banged the hammer on the pedestal and confirmed that she will be spending the following 50 years of her life in Azkaban.

As the auror-gaurds yanked her out of the chair and to the carraige that will bring her to the prison, the minister couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. Striving to remember the crimes she had done to humanity, he shrugged the feeling off and headed back home.

* * *

**In Azkaban that day**

Bellatrix glanced at the black tall, black building that erected from the ground.

Having no windows, it looked more like a black box that she used to put her kittens inside of. Coaked figures enclosed the building, gathering up towards her. She could feel herself fading until the auror-guard on her right yielded a patronus.

As she was hauled to the cell downstairs, she saw numerous of her colleagues in the cells before her. She delt no pity for them for they failed the Dark Lord.

She was then violently thrown into an immense cell and the door was left open for a few seconds.

"Finally where you belong, you bitch," the guard that stood on jer left gloated as he closed the door.

Little did he know that when he closed the door to her freedom,he opened the one of her consience.

* * *

Bella's POV first person

My eyes opened the next day to the green light. Wondering why I was there, I glanced around and hastily recalled the events of yesterday.

So this was it? After the spell that Rodulphus put on me faded precisely yesterday after the auror-guard shut the door, my consience returned for the first time in nearly 20 years. So I guess since I was left alone in my thoughts for the next 50 years of my life, I might as well recall it.

When I was 5, my mother, Emma Rosier, died. Just like that. We were in Knockturn alley going to Diagon alley when a killing curse was shot my way. My mother pushed me as she was holding my hand and instead, she was hit. I remember quite vividly of yelling for help until a raven haired man heard me and flooed my father who was in the office.

6 days later, we were getting ready for her funeral. My father, Cygnus Black, refused to go out of his office. It was heart breaking for my sisters and I to walk down that aisle and look at our mother's still face. As the minister set her coffin into flames, a golden peacock flew from the ashes and flew out to the open. The role of mother my sisters was then given to me.

After that day, my father became unnatural and short tempered. He was no long the sweet and calm one we used to know. My sisters and I would prepare hidding places for when he would be in one of his fits. All in all, the father I knew was long gone, burried with my mother.A few years later, he remarried with my mother's _sister, _Druella Rosier.

As I was the eldest, I was the first to enter Hogwarts. Saying goodbye to my sisters was difficult. Leaving both my younger sisters would be leaving them hanging in a butcher's shop. In short, it was suicidal.

The reason for that was because my new step mother was the excact opposite of my mother. She was ill tempered, unjust, and dire. We now had to cast charms wandlessly to protect ourselves from her beatings and slaps.

In Hogwarts, I was (as expected) sorted into Slytherin. I sent letters to my sisters each and every day. Some of them were responded to, but most were not.

On Cissy's birthday, I sent a charmed charm bracelet to her and Andromeda. To anyone else, it may just be a normal charm bracelet, but it could make them invisible upon will. I will do anything for them, just like what my mother did for me.

Fast forward to my graduation, the Nott family offered me a marriage proposal. Being a light family at that time, my father did not condone it. I could not disagree though, even though my heart belonged to someone else.

It was so long ago that I had forgotten his name, or perhaps Rodulphus removed him from my memory. He was a hufflepuff and a half-blood if I remember correctly. In no universe will my my father agree to him, so I just kept quiet, I guess.

A few years after that, my father received a marriage proposal once again. This time, from the Lestrange family. I knew for a fact that Rodulphus Lestrange was interested in me. It was no surprise that my father allowed the marriage as he and the Lestranges had the same vision: to rid the world of the impure.

The summer after that, I was married to him. I could recall nothing else, but the fact that he and his family members cast an undetectable charm on me; one that will make me a slave to them. I visibly cringed as I recalled how insane and unstable I acted during those times.

Dementors passed by my cell once again. My breath hitched as mental visions of screaming and pain and suffering that Rodulphus has done to me.

I couldn't do anything. I would be spending the rest of my days here. To the same routine, the same pain, the same suffering as I had been fated to ever since I was born.

I desperately clinged to any happy memory I had, anything at all. Cissy's laugh and my talk to Andromeda about her first crush. The times my father still had a heart and would tickle me merciless until I was exhausted. My real mother's comforting smile before the bright green flash. And the life I could have had if I didn't lose her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I plan on writing other fanfic for other villains just in case you want me to or something. Please review so that I can know how to improve the plot more. **


End file.
